Eternal feelings
by inuyashas women
Summary: ok, Kagome brings the gang to her era for the dance, love is shared, they find out it's Inuyasha's b-day so....SUPRISE PARTY! (lol) so....Kagome, Inuyasha, the dance, suprises, love, what else can you ask for?
1. the big news!

N/A ok guys, please read and review! it's a cool story! Kagome, Inuyasha,   
  
suprises, i mean what else can you ask for? (lol)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One the big news!  
  
(Inuyasha was lying down on a tree trunk, waiting for Kagome to return from her time. He was taken out of his slumber when he saw Kagome's figure running towards Keade's village. She was already a great distance infront of him, and he was worried that something was wrong. He saw Kagome enter Keade's hut)  
  
Shippo: (excited) YAY! KAGOME! Did you bring me any of that nummy chocolate?  
  
Kagome: (apologetic) Oh sorry Shippo, I was in such a hurry I forgot about the chocolate you asked for.   
  
(Shippo looked a little disappointed, but then returned to his spot at the corner of the hut)  
  
Sango: Why where you in such a hurry Kagome?  
  
Kagome: (interjetic) Oh ya! I almost forgot the reason I came back so soon. You see there is this dance tomorrow and I would-  
  
(Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha ran next to her)  
  
Inuyasha: (worried) Kagome, are you all right?   
  
(Inuyasha looked at her closely to see if there was anything wrong with her)  
  
Kagome (stunned/embarrassed) Umm.. I'm fine Inuyasha, sorry for worrying you.  
  
Inuyasha: (cockily) Keh! I wasn't worried about you! Why would I care if something happened to you!  
  
Sango and Miroku: Uhh huh, ya sure  
  
Miroku: (calmly) So Kagome, you where saying..  
  
Kagome: Oh, well you see there is this dance tomorrow and I would like you all to come! If you guys want to, that is  
  
Sango: (happily) Ya! I would love to go Kagome! I have heard you talk about them, and they sound like a lot of fun!   
  
Miroku: (sigh) I don't know, Naraku is still out there and we still haven't found the last shard.   
  
Kagome: (disappointed/smirk) Oh to bad Miroku, cause there will be a lot of young girls there. But if you would rather hunt down jewel shards-  
  
(Kagome was cut off by Miroku standing)  
  
Miroku: (calmly) Alright Kagome, if that dance means that much to you than I will go.  
  
Kagome: (sweetly) that's what I thought!   
  
Inuyasha: Ahem!   
  
(Kagome turns around only to see a really pissed off Inuyasha)  
  
Kagome: Oh Inuyasha, do you wanna come to?  
  
Inuyasha: (folds arms across chest) Keh!  
  
(Just then a wind tornado was seen right infront of Keade' hut)  
  
Miroku: Kouga?  
  
(Kouga take Kagome's hand at says)  
  
Kouga: (sweetly) Hey there Kagome! I heard that you where having one of those dance things, is it alright if I come instead of dog turd?  
  
Kagome: (confused) Umm well I guess if Inuyasha isn't going to come-  
  
Inuyasha: (angrily) I said I would come!  
  
(Kouga then grabs Kagome's hand and says)  
  
Kouga: (sweetly) Alright Kagome, but I will be here when you get back. I promise!  
  
(With that Kouga ran out of the hut)  
  
Kagome: (sigh) He's so understandable  
  
Sango (nods)  
  
Kagome: Oh well I have to go and get everything ready for tomorrow! I need to get you guys some clothes to wear. I will come around 12 tomorrow and we can all go to my time to get ready.  
  
(Kagome says bye to everyone and then feels a tug on her arm)  
  
Kagome: Shippo?  
  
Shippo (sad) Kagome, what about me? Will I be able to come?  
  
Kagome: No sorry Shippo only people that are 15 and up. But you can still come over and play with Sota if you want  
  
Shippo (eyes wide) Really! YAY!  
  
(Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and hugged her)  
  
Kagome: Ok! See you all tomorrow!  
  
(And Kagome ran out of the hut to get everything planed of the dance) 


	2. shopping!

A/N ok everyone!! please read and review!! me and my friend had the idea for the fanfic, shedesided the name and we both had the idea. thanks Amber!!.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
chapther two shopping!  
  
as she ran to the well she looked over her shoulder, and saw inuyasha running toword kagome. when he reached her she said:"whats wrong inuyasha?" he then crossed his arms over his chest, with eyes closed, and answered:" nothings wrong! i just want to know!" he said in a high tone voice,   
  
then countinued.:"can i come to the dance kagome?" he said softly.   
  
"shure din't i say if you wanted to come you can?"   
  
"well yah i guess, but-"   
  
"but what? oh never mind inuyasha you can come. now i'll be back tomarrow, ok?" she said as she sat on the edge of the well.  
  
"yah ok, but don't be late" with that she jumped into the well.  
  
there comeing to the ball yay! imangen mirokou in a tux, even better..... imangen inuyasha in a tux, hehe. oh no! whats songo gonna waer? thats easy, a dress, duh!. oh no what kind, what size? oh well i'll see and if it dont work out i'll just trade it in and get her to come and try it on. kagome thought as she got up out of the well, and dusted her skirt. "kagome!" souta yelld. "yah souta?" "mom said if you want to go shoping for the dance, she'll give you a ride. but you gotta hurry"  
  
souta said wile he ran up the stairs into the house. i wonder if i have enough money? maby mom will give me some? she fallowed her bro into the house to ask her mom somthing. "mom, can i barrow some more money?" "what for?" kagome came closer to her mom with a sad puppy look on her face.   
  
"well.. my friends from the fudral era are coming to."   
  
her mom hesitated, then lookt at her sad puppy dog face. "ok i guess, how much?" she asked as she lifted an eyebrow. "um.. im not shure yet."   
  
"fine when you get everything i'll pay for it, is that ok?"  
  
"is that ok! thanks mom your the best!" she gave her mom a big hug and ran to the car, she lookt over her shoulder: "mom lets go!"   
  
at the mall:  
  
"oh oh oh mom lets go there!" kaome started jumping up and down, as she pointed to a store with the fancyest dresses ever! she was so happy that she was finnaly going tobuy her dress!. "ok kagome, hehe, we'll go there." "thank you, thank you, thank you!" she ran into the store and straight to the dresses. "oooo mom look at this, oh! and this one!, omg! this is beautiful!" she said as she went to each dress. "hehe, i see kagome, now lets find ONE, not three." "oh..sorry" she said as she looked down. first she tryd on a pink, to-top, dress with beads triming the arch of the top, and a pichture of a haert in beads in the middle of the dress. "oh mom look at this one!, you like it!?" as she came out of the dressing room with the dress on. "oh kagome its beautiful, but lets try on the other ones" "ok mom" she went and came out with a light blue, long, no back, straight dress. it was dark blue at the top, then after the wast-line its light blue, with dimonds. she went in and tryd ont another one. wite, to-top, below the knee, with pink dimands around the wast and the bottum of the dress. "mom! this would go graet with paerls or dimands." she said wile pointing to her ears then to her neck. "i think light pink dimands" said her mom with a smile on. she tryd another. a mood colar, between: purpple and blue, (yet another..) to-top, straight until it came to the wast, then puffy down to her feet, with a hole realveing her bely bottun. "how bout this one?" asked kagome. "to short" her mom replied. she tryd one more. wite, rap around the neck, no back, long, body fit, with a hole realveing her stomach (just around her belly bottun.) "mom mom i love this one!." kagome jumped up and down clapping her hands. "well we'll see, did you like the other ones?" "mom i loveeeeed the other ones!" wel kagome, you could only choose one." "i know, i'll try to make up my mind" she went back in the dressing room, put her cloths on, and walked out with the dress she picked "ok lets go shopping for songo." kagomes mom said. "ok, good idea" kagome replied. "but first lets pay for your dress" "ok! mom" (mwahahamwahaha im not telling witch one she picked, you'll se when she gos to the dance) 


	3. the big night!

read and review!^.^ please? pretty please? with a cheery on top? guys? please? come on!!!  
  
Chapter Three the big night!  
  
(Back at the mall Kagome got Sango a light purple dress that went a little passed her knees and revealed most of her back and cut short right before the chest. Then they found a nice tux shop and went in to get Inuyasha's and Miroku's tuxes.)  
  
Kagome: (happily) Wow! The guys would looks cute in this one. What do you think mom?  
  
(She pointed to two black tuxes)  
  
Kagome's Mom (Sorry I forgot her name so I'm just ganna call her Kagome's Mom @_@) Yes Kagome, they would very nice in those. Shall we buy them?  
  
Kagome: (excited) Ya! I wonder what Inuyasha would look like in this, he will probably look so cute. What! What am I saying, get over it Kagome! Inuyasha loves Kikyo!  
  
(Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the cash register)   
  
Store Owner: Here you are, I hope you enjoyed our store please come again.  
  
Kagome's Mom: Thank you, we did have a very nice time. Have a nice day  
  
(They leave the store, and get into the car. Soon they arrive at the shrine and it is dark out)  
  
Kagome's Mom: Kagome, you should go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow.  
  
Kagome: (sleepily) Yes Mom thank you, goodnight  
  
Kagome's Mom: Your welcome Kagome, goodnight  
  
(Kagome walks upstairs and changes into her pj's and quickly falls asleep on her bed)  
  
*~*~*~Kagome's Dream*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Kagome was surrounded by flowers in a meadow)  
  
Kagome: Where am I?  
  
Inuyasha: (running towards here smiling) Kagome!   
  
Kagome: (confused) Inuyasha?   
  
(She gets up and starts to run toward him. Suddenly everything turns black, but she still runs toward Inuyasha. She then stops seeing a figure holding Inuyasha)  
  
"Is that me? No, its..its Kikyo!"  
  
(Kagome keeps running and the picture of Inuyasha and Kikyo get farther and farther away. Them she falls to the ground and wakes up)  
  
Kagome: A.. a dream? What was up with that?  
  
(Kagome calmly falls back asleep waiting for morning to come)  
  
Kagome's Mom: (yells up the stairs) Kagome! Wake up, you have to go get your friends  
  
Kagome: (tired) Alright Mom, I'm up!  
  
(Kagome takes a quick shower, brushes her teeth, gets dressed and heads to the well. Kagome jumps in the well and returns to the Feudal Era. She immediately gets attacked by an orange fur ball)  
  
Shippo: (happily) YAY! Kagome, you're back!   
  
Kagome: (smiles) Yes Shippo, I'm back but we need to get going for the dance  
  
(Sango and Miroku walk up to Kagome ready to go to the dance)  
  
Kagome: (concerned) Where is Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: (sternly) I'm right here, now lets go before I change my mind  
  
Kagome: (happy) Alright lets go  
  
(Kagome jumps in with Shippo in her hands, and then is followed by Inuyasha. Then Sango and Miroku jump in. Sango and Miroku are in awe when they see all that Kagome has in her time.)  
  
Kagome: (happy/smile) Come on, all of your cloths are in my room. Shippo there is Sota, he has been waiting all morning for you to come.  
  
(Shippo walks over to Sota and they run out side to play with Kirara. Kagome leads everyone into her room, and hands them each a bag)  
  
Kagome: (excited) Well! Open it, I picked them out my self.  
  
(Sango opens her first and pulls out a very silky dark purple dress)  
  
Sango: (hugs) WOW! Thanks so much Kagome, its beautiful!   
  
Kagome: (smile) hehe, I'm glad you like it.  
  
(Then Inuyasha and Miroku open theirs and both pull out black tuxes. Inuyasha also pulled out a light blue rose with the tux. And Miroku pulled out a light purple one)  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku: (confused) Umm.. What's this?  
  
Kagome's Mom: (walks in) They are flowers that you put in your tux. Miroku's matches with Sango's dress and Inuyasha's matches with Kagome's dress.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku: (still confused) Oh ok  
  
Kagome: (still excited) Ok now you two boys go in the next room, Sota and grandpa will help you with the tuxes. The dance starts in a few hours so we need to hurry. Sango and I will put our dresses on in here and fix up our hair, ok?  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku: Uhh? Ok?  
  
(Kagome pushes out Inuyasha and Miroku and starts the open her bag)  
  
Sango: Wow! Kagome, that's beautiful, it will match perfectly with your eyes!  
  
Kagome (blush) hehe, thanks Sango. Now lets start to get ready  
  
(Inuyasha and Miroku finally got on their tuxes and were waiting for the girls to finish. Inuyasha would here the girls giggle and it made him smile that Kagome was so happy. Finally with only a half-hour left, Inuyasha heard the bedroom door open)  
  
Sota: (board) Finally you guys take forever to get ready.  
  
(Inuyasha had Goosebumps running up and down his arms, he was nervous. He had never been to a "dance" before and didn't know what to do. His thoughts where interrupted when Sango started to head down the stairs)  
  
Miroku: (excited) Sango! You look gorgeous!   
  
Sango: (blush) Thank you Miroku, you don't look half bad your self  
  
(Miroku takes Sango's hand and starts the head out the door. Inuyasha was still looking up at the stairs waiting for Kagome to come down, and she did. Inuyasha was in awe when he saw her walk down the stairs. She wore a light blue dress with white sparkles at the bottom, and her hair was down in curl's)  
  
Kagome: (smile) Inuyasha, aren't you going to hold my hand?  
  
Inuyasha: (blushes and takes Kagome's hand gently) Kag..Kagome, you look really nice tonight.  
  
Kagome: (blush) Thanks Inuyasha, you look really handsome in that tux. I'm surprised you got it on the right way. (Giggle)  
  
Inuyasha: (smile) Heh, ya it took me forever to get this thing on. Thanks Kagome, for letting me come.  
  
Kagome: (surprised) Of course I invited you Inuyasha, your one of my very best friends. Its no problem  
  
(Inuyasha and Kagome walk down the stairs in silence. Inuyasha would take a glance on Kagome in the corner of his eyes and look at how beautiful she looked. Sango and Miroku where still at the bottom waiting of Inuyasha and Kagome to hop into the car and head to the dance.) 


	4. good times!

A/N please R/R please! ok this is the graetest story ever!!! (duh! its my story!   
  
thats why im saying its the bomb, im not gonna say it sucks.!) well read!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
chapther four: good times!  
  
when they got to the dance all they could see was: the dance decarated in gold,   
  
there was tables with vases with gold flowers, with paerl beads lose in the vases,  
  
white table claths with gold triming,   
  
Kids was there danceing already, some walking in, and some at the tables.  
  
"come on Inuyasha let's dance!" Kagome said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor  
  
"a...Kagome? i don't know how. remember?"  
  
"oh it's very easy, come on!" Kagome said with a big smile on.  
  
"ok? i guess." Inuyasha was puzzled when she showed him how 'she' dances  
  
so he tryd and looked insane. But he got the hang of it, and danced with Kagome,  
  
and when Kagome got a braek he danced with Songo. That is when Mirokou wasn't.  
  
They sat at a table, and oordered some drinks, (not acaholic) and had a chat Songo and Kagome  
  
was looking at the other girls dresses and comenthing them how pretty the other girls dresses was.  
  
"Kagome look at that girl, she's so beautiful, *gasp* and her dress!" Songo said as she pointed to the girl.  
  
"Hehe, ya i know Hey Songo, come with me to the ladys room?"  
  
"shure!" said Songo as she got up.  
  
"thanks! come on!" Kagome grabed Songos hand and went off to the ladys room.  
  
"so! Songo you haveing a good time?!" Kagome asked, as they was on there way to the ladys room.  
  
"yah im haveing a graet time! And you?"  
  
"yah! a wonderful time!"  
  
" so you liked danceing with Inuyasha? huh?" Songo asked as they swong the door of the ladys room open.  
  
"ummm..yah i guess. How about you?" Kagome hesitated to say. Then asked the question with a smerk.  
  
"ummm. well, i guess. But i like speneding time wit Mir-" She stoped, when she relised what was she sayiing, and had red in her cheeks.  
  
"Mirokouuuuu, ooooo. Songo likes Mirokou, Songo likes Mirokou, Songo-" She was cut off, cuss of Songo's shout.  
  
"I DO NOT!!!!" With that she looked around and saw every girl in the ladys room turned there heads, to look at the shouting girl.  
  
"Ok Songo, i know you don't like Mirokou." Kagome said with a smile on her face. "much" she wisperd quietly, with a bigger smile on.  
  
"Uhh..sorry everyone." Songo said in a soft voice, as she got her purse. the same colar to match her dress. She got out some of her make-up Kagome got for her. Eye liner, light purpple--between a--light pink lipstick, eyeshadow (pink, purpple, light blue, white.), pink blush, and lip gloss.  
  
Kagome had a purse to match her dress also, and also had make-up. She pulled out :: light light pink lipstick, eyeshadow (baby blue, white, pink.), blush (dark pink), mascara, and lip gloss.   
  
After they applied there make-up, they went back to the dance. They found the boys waiting for them at a table.   
  
Inuyasha just stared as Kagome walked in.  
  
Shes so beautifull, i never saw like this before. Inuyasha just gaed at Kagome, she looked like she was an angle, floating insted of walking.  
  
He felt bad cuss how could he treat a girl like that so badly?  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she waved her hand infont of his face. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Uhh...Yah, why wouldn't i?" He answered.  
  
"Ok just asking" as she sat down.  
  
"Kagome? you look nice" He said with a smile on his face. 


	5. feelings!

all i ask! R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please?  
  
Chapter Five: feelings.  
  
Kagome: (blush) Uhh.. Thanks Inuyasha, you look real nice too.  
  
Inuyasha: (smirked) Keh! Of course I do, I always look good-  
  
Miroku: (cough cough)  
  
(Inuyasha glared at Miroku and was just about to smack him over the head, when he felt something soft touch his shoulder)  
  
Kagome: (sweetly) come on Inuyasha, dance with me? Please?   
  
(Inuyasha shrugged in defeat and made his way to the center of the dance floor. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and placed it on her hip and then look the other one and held it. Inuyasha blushed when he felt her lean against his chest.)  
  
Inuyasha: She smells so nice, I wish I could tell her how I feel. But what if she doesn't feel the some way about me? Nah! I won't know until I ask her.  
  
Inuyasha (calmly) Kagome, walk with me?  
  
(Kagome looked up at him and nodded, lost in his amber eyes. Inuyasha took Kagome out side and they stopped at a small lake not far from where the dance was held)  
  
Kagome: (calm/sweet) Is there something wrong Inuyasha? You seem to be acting strange ever-  
  
(Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to what she was saying because he was caught up in the moment)  
  
Inuyasha: She is so beautiful, I want to hold her tight and never let her go. I want to…  
  
Kagome: (continuing) but you know that I don't mean it, but everytime I get mad all I-  
  
(Inuyasha gently touched Kagome's lips with his, as if it where the only thing to keep her quiet. Kagome's eyes where wide for a second, but then closed and returned the favor but pressing up against his lips too. Inuyasha broke away, not really wanting to and waited for Kagome to show some kind of expression.)  
  
Inuyasha: (angrily) Ahh great! Now she hates me! Stupid Stupid Stupid!  
  
(Inuyasha was taken out of his thoughts when Kagome jumped into his arms with tears coming down her face)  
  
Kagome: (happy sad, A/N if that makes any sense) Inuyasha! I have waiting so long for this to happen! I'm so happy! Inuyasha, you have made me the happiest girl in the world!  
  
(Inuyasha smiled and cupped Kagome's chin in his hand)  
  
Inuyasha: (smile/calmly) No Kagome…  
  
(Kagome looked as if her world had stopped and that she would die)  
  
Kagome: (shocked) Wha?! He just kissed me? What else would that mean?  
  
Inuyasha: (smile) ..You have made me the happiest man in the world.  
  
(Kagome suddenly smiled again and hugged onto Inuyasha as if her life depended on it. And Inuyasha returned the embrace and held her) 


	6. the love!

A/N read and review! make ud happy! plz? ok this one is kinda touchy...so..:crys:  
  
try not to cry! (lol)  
  
chapther six: the love!  
  
Kagome: (sad voice) Inuyasha, i want to tell you how i feel. I love you Inuyasha!  
  
(Kagome held Inuyasha tighter (as if the embrace wasn't tight enough) as a tear rolled of her cheek.)  
  
Inuyasha: Kgaome? is she crying?  
  
Inuyasha: (confuesed) Kagome? are you crying? (As he pushed her a lil to look her in the eye.)  
  
Kagome: (crying) Inuyasha....I...I.I love you. (Kagome looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes)  
  
Inuyasha: I love you to, and always will. I told you, you made me the   
  
happiest man in the world. And nothing can change that.  
  
Kagome: (sniff) Really?  
  
(Inuyasha brong her closer then kissed her. They stared into each-others eyes for a few moments   
  
and again, shared a passtionit kiss! Then Inuyasha held Kagome close to his chest)  
  
Kagome:(with a smile) I think we should get back.  
  
Inuyasha:( a little upset) Feh. they can wait, but i can't anymore  
  
(With that Inuyasha gave Kagome a long kiss. (once again.) He sat on a bench, a little close to the   
  
entrence to the dance, and placed Kagome in his lap and cuddled with her.)  
  
Inuyasha: (calmly) you wanna go back now? i would go if you want?  
  
Kagome:(happily) I guess we can. Come on!  
  
(She got up and grasped Inuyasha's hand in her's and went back to the dance.  
  
When they enthered the dance, they spotted Songo and Mirokou danceing to a slow song.  
  
They was pretty close and looked like they was injoying there 'dance'. The music stoped and  
  
a fast dance song came on. They spoted Inuyasha and Kagome   
  
and walked toword them.)  
  
Songo: (with a smile) Hey guys! What was you guys doing?  
  
Mirokou: (sly smile) Yes, i to am most intrested of hearing what was you guys doing?  
  
(as he nodged Inuyasha with his elbow.)  
  
(Inuyasha was about to say somthing to Mirokou but Kagome cut him off)  
  
Kagome:(BIG smile/happy happy!) Oh! just getting some fresh air thats all! (Kagome answered  
  
wile moveing her hand side to side.)  
  
Songo:(shoked) Ok? I guess? Oh! Mirokou! come on lets go!. (She said as a fast song was over and a slow song came on)  
  
(She grabed Mirokou's arm and pulled him to the dance floor.)  
  
Kagome:(giggle) Look at her. Hey! Inuyash- (She was cut off by Inuyasha)  
  
Inuyasha:(smirk) I'd love to.  
  
(He let out his hand, Kagome grabbed t and they walked to the dance floor)  
  
A/N  
  
ok if you want us to update?! review! come onnn lets be frends? no? ok. 


End file.
